


Love Me In A Special Way

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [6]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Love Me In A Special Way: DeBarge





	Love Me In A Special Way

**Author's Note:**

> I preformed this at a family thing this weekend and decided to do something for it here. Also I really miss watching the voice with Alicia.

Emma sat at the grand piano, she took a deep breathe and looked out at the crowd of people. Though the light blinded her she knew her wife looked on. 

“Performing a classic hit by the family band DeBarge. Here’s America’s favorite, from Team Alicia, Emma Swan.”

Emma began gliding her fingers across the keys. “You know you had me with your sinchues charm, yet you looked so alarmed as I walked on by. In awesome wonder. You had to know why I did not respond to carry on.”

She stilled letting the last note hit the audience. The band waited for her. She looked to the crowd again. Mouthing I love you to the camera. 

“Love me in a special way What more can I say. Love me now. Love me in a special way what more can I say. Love me now.”  
*********  
Regina sat in the audience listening to their song. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. This was the song Emma sang in high school when her and Regina were still just friends. Now Regina sat watching the love of her life preform for millions and finally get her shot to be seen. 

As Emma hit the high notes flawlessly, more tears pooled in Regina’s eyes. She cradled the baby bump swaying as Emma kept going. “That’s your momma baby boy” she said.

The slow ballad came to a close.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Emma Swan!”

The crowd yelped and cheered as Emma took a bow. 

“Coach’s?”

“As a man of country, I gotta say you really did amazing. Great pick.” Said Blake.

“Wow. Some high notes and you did wonderful. I loved it!!” Said Adam.

“Girl!! I loved it!!! Slay!!” Said Miley.

“Yo! I’m so proud of you. In practice you stumbled but I know what this song means to you and I know your wife loved it. I know your gonna make her and your baby boy so proud. You really left me speechless. So dope.” Alicia Said.

“Alright Emma anything you want to say.”

Emma smiled, “Just thanks for giving me a chance to do this. And I thank my wife for everything. Regina and baby Henry I love you both so much!!”

She smiled and waved as she walked backstage.   
***********  
Two episodes later Emma won and three months later she and Regina welcomed little Henry. Here she was a year later with Regina at her side as they entered the Grammys. 

“I love you” she whispered in regina’s ear. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
